


Behind blue eyes

by shunziqing



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Neal，问题是，他不仅仅骗过了别人，也骗过了自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind blue eyes

  
黑暗中，他能闻到木屑、酒精、鱼腥和铁锈的味儿。看来他们亲爱的伊万•伊万诺维奇不仅仅走私盗版光碟和宝石而已，还有伏特加和劣质鱼子酱。  
  
他在木箱之间换了个蜷缩的姿势，脚腕的伤口突突地发痛，不过并不算难以忍受。卡车行进时的微微晃动和颠簸让他昏昏欲睡，就在他快要沉入梦乡之际，车子停了下来。  
  
铁门打开，他抬起手，挡住突如其来的刺眼光线。  
  
一个人走到他跟前。  
  
“怎么样，Mr. Caffrey？想好了吗？”那人说，带着生硬的俄国口音，“为我工作，我会给你你那FBI朋友永远给不了你的东西。”  
  
Neal笑了。  
  
 _哦他根本毫无概念。_ 他轻蔑地想，然后看了眼自己左脚脚腕，被他们割断追踪器时留下的伤口已经结痂，不过依然狰狞可怖。  
  
“对不住了，亲爱的伊万•伊万诺维奇，”Neal没挪窝，露出个‘真抱歉，我们不合适’的笑容，轻快地说，“想做我的老板，你还不够资格。”  
  
世上大概只有一人够资格。  
  
伊万看上去似乎并没有被激怒，只是遗憾地叹了口气，“我原以为你会比这更聪明些的，Caffrey。”他说。  
  
Neal笑容不变，只是蓝眼睛里多了点儿看不透的情绪。  
  
“我原也这么以为……”他轻声回答。  
  
  
  
[48小时前]  
Peter的一天，原本开始得平平常常。  
  
他起床，吃早餐，在门口亲吻Elizabeth，开车去接Neal，听他一路抱怨最近的案件多么枯燥无趣。抵达办公室的时候，他甚至心情好到给了新来的菜鸟一个点头微笑，不过这好心情只维持到他抬头看见打黑组的Ruiz站在Hughes办公室里。  
  
“……他来干嘛？”Neal在他旁边问，语调很小心地保持空白。  
  
“没好事儿。”Peter答道。  
  
他三两步跨上楼梯，中途扭头看被他留在身后的男人。Neal站在大厅中央仰脸回视他，样子无辜得要命。若不是太了解Caffrey，Peter几乎要以为他在那双清澈的蓝眼里看到了全然的信任。  
  
 _别太荒唐。_ 他在心里提醒自己， _Caffrey不相信任何人，甚至他自己。_  
  
“嘿，头儿。”他推开门对Hughes打招呼，故意无视屋里的另一个男人。  
  
Ruiz僵着肩膀往前倾了倾身，然后把无论什么他想说的话给憋了回去。  
  
 _他服软了。_  
  
Peter开始有一种非常不详的预感，因为据他所知，Ruiz从不服软，尤其是他们俩对上的时候。他一定是绝望得别无选择了才会来找他帮忙，而从Hughes抛给他那个文件夹的姿势和他说“看看这个”的口气来看，无论这是什么，都比“没好事儿”高出不止一个等级。  
  
他翻开文件夹，对第一页上的照片挑起眉毛，“伊万•伊万诺维奇•列图切夫，列图切夫家族的现任当家人。我听说你两个月前就准备搞掉他了，Ruiz？”如果Peter显得有那么一点点得意和幸灾乐祸，那绝对是错觉。  
  
Ruiz咬了咬牙，“我们是的。今天早上，我们在港口截下了这个——”他翻出文件里的几张照片，Peter眯起眼，“显然列图切夫家的大部分财政来源都是从这儿来的，他们的武器交易毒品交易，资金基础都在这上。”  
  
“那就端掉他们。”Peter轻松地说。  
  
“咳，关于那个，有点问题。”Hughes在椅子里动了动。  
  
“我们前后安排进去的卧底探员都被暴露了。”Ruiz说。  
  
“我们需要某人跟他们交易，好搞到足够的证据。”Hughes语重心长地说，就差没点明那个‘某人’是谁。  
  
“你们想让Caffrey去和俄国黑帮做生意。”Peter平板地陈述。  
  
“在明天以前。”Hughes肯定道。  
  
Peter深吸一口气，捋了捋头发，“你们认真的？”他难以置信的质问，“这帮俄国佬全是妄想狂，他们从不相信任何人，你们指望他们在一天之内上钩？！”  
  
“哦Peter，我肯定你的漂亮男孩能说服他们的，毕竟他们本质上是一伙人。”Ruiz用一种‘反正他是个罪犯，谁会在乎那家伙死活’的语气说。  
  
“哈，没错，Caffrey真是穷凶极恶，我都没见他碰过枪。”他讽刺，“这是关于年底的选举对吗，Sir？端掉俄国人肯定会给检察长加分不少。”他对Hughes说，又瞥了眼Ruiz，“还有给Ruiz擦屁股。”  
  
Ruiz脸皮通红，刚要反驳却被Hughes压了下去，“让他们相信，Peter。”他说道，“这不是个请求，这是命令。”  
  
Peter双手叉腰，瞪着桌面，然后抬头，说，“好，想要我办这个案子，那这就是我的案子，没他的事儿。”他指指Ruiz。  
  
“Burke！”Ruiz大吼，“你在见鬼的开玩笑！”  
  
“你可以试试我是不是在开玩笑，Ruiz。”Peter坚定地回话，“究竟为什你派进去的卧底都暴露了嗯？你们那里有内鬼，对吧？否则你也不会来找我了。像你说的，我的宠物小贼，我的案子。”他看到Hughes脸上的神色，知道自己赢了，转身走出去。  
  
他回到自己办公室，Neal坐在他的桌子前翻着一打卷宗，一缕头发落在额前，依旧显得那么无辜，好像完全不知道这办公室里的任何一个人在必要时候都会毫不犹豫地把他牺牲给那帮豺狼虎豹。  
  
Peter甩掉突然涌上心头的责任感和保护欲，把手里的文件扔在对方膝盖上。  
  
“你对他知道多少？”他问。  
  
Neal翻开文件，同样挑起眉毛，“伊万•伊万诺维奇•列图切夫，北美最大的俄罗斯帮派的老大。他们什么都干，武器、毒品、走私人口，不过道上的传言是， 他的主要资金来源是走私珠宝，从俄国运来的宝石原石，在这里切割打磨后转手卖掉，利润超大。”他抬头，嘴角挂着那个著名的Neal微笑，“Ruiz就是为 这个来的？”  
  
Peter得藏住自己的微笑，他知道Neal很厉害，不过就他自己知道就行了，没必要让对方知道这点，而且他尤其不需要知道Peter对此有多自豪。  
  
“不再是Ruiz的案子了，”他说，“是我们的了。”  
  
“所以~”Neal拖长声音，眼睛里闪着快活的光，“我猜我得跟俄国黑帮做笔生意？”  
  
Peter手指敲敲桌面，“Neal——”他刚开始，却被Neal打断。  
  
“Peter？”Neal歪着头，研究Peter脸上的表情，“有什么问题？”有时候这小子实在是敏锐得过头，或者他只是太了解Peter，或者两者都有，“你这是在担心吗？担心我？”他问道，嘴角开始往两边咧——绝对是两者都有。  
  
“Neal！”Peter瞪着他，“这不是个游戏！你知道这些人都不是什么好鸟，而且他们绝对是先开枪然后再谈话的类型。”  
  
“哦没错你*就是*在担心，”Neal几乎是在发光，笑容简直能在夜里照亮整个房间，“我受宠若惊，Peter。”  
  
“Neal。”Peter用上了警告语气。  
  
“好吧好吧，”Neal投降，“不会有事的。我就是干这个的，记得么？而且据我所知，我干得还是挺不赖的。”他笑着说道，眼睛微微眯着。  
  
  
  
  
[此时此刻]  
事实证明，Neal确实干得很好——有一点儿*太*好了。  
  
他不仅成功地让伊万•伊万诺维奇相信他在FBI的工作给了他特殊的管道，他让那家伙认为自己的才能足够重要，以至于一群黑衣人在他晚上出门慢跑的时候把他‘请’上车做客。  
  
显然伊万•伊万诺维奇认为，经过一点‘劝告’他就会非常乐意地改为他工作。  
  
Neal咳嗽出声，然后马上确定那是个错误，他的全身都疼得要命，起码断了一根肋骨，嘴里满是血腥味儿。他嘶嘶地呼吸着，尽量减小任何牵扯到胸腹的动作。  
  
他都不知道自己还有这样一面。他是个职业骗子，见风使舵顺水推舟应该是他的本性，可他就是不能让自己答应这个俄国人，就是假装的也不行，即使那会让他好过许多。他觉得那是对他的一种侮辱、贬低，所以他想他大概还是有原则的。他希望Peter能知道这些。  
  
一双鞋出现在他视线里，小牛皮，意大利手工制造，非常精美。伊万单膝跪在他旁边，抬起他的下巴，Neal忍住一声痛哼，手指毫不留情地划过他裂开的嘴角。  
  
“Hy？Hy（俄，音：奴）？这是干什么，Neal？”俄罗斯人轻柔地问，手指并没有从他嘴角移开，“你是想证明什么嗯？”  
  
Neal设法露出一个微笑，“你就是这么强迫所有人给你工作的么？”  
  
“给我工作的人都是出于自愿，Neal。”伊万邪恶地咧嘴，“毕竟他们都认为性命更重要些。我搞不懂这坚持是什么，Neal，你总不会在指望你的FBI朋友会来救你？”  
  
Neal没有说话。  
  
伊万惊讶地挑眉，然后放声大笑，“你真的指望*他*会来救你？！”  
  
Neal冲他眨眨眼，“让我怎么说好？”他轻佻道，“Peter确实对深发蓝眼长相好看的人有种弱点。”  
  
“罪犯，永远都是罪犯，Neal。”伊万捏着他的脸颊，几乎贴着他嘴唇道，“没人会相信你的，即使你故意磕坏那追踪器，所有人也都会以为你逃跑了。”  
  
伊万看着Neal因为痛苦而变得湿润的蓝眼，轻轻而冷酷地说道，“没人能找到你的，Neal，他们都会以为你逃跑了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter原以为自己一直都在等待这一时刻，但当它真正到来时，他却发觉那还是让他难以置信。  
  
他还记得没有几个小时之前，他开车送Neal回到June的住处，那小子一路上不停嘴的炫耀他今天的成就，说实话Peter也觉得他们干得不错，那帮俄国佬完全买账，就差明天敲定生意，然后就都是板上钉钉的事儿了。  
  
他记得把车停在路边，Neal几乎是蹦着下了车。他关上车门，停了停，然后弯下腰，透过摇下的车窗对他说，“我们确实是一对好搭档，不是么Peter？”他把一只胳膊伸进来，手握成拳，Peter能从那双蓝眼睛里看到不安、期待和信任。  
  
“是啊，我们确实是。”他轻轻答道，伸拳与他碰了碰。  
  
他记得在回家的路上，他一路都在提醒自己，那正是为什么Neal能成为一个顶级骗子的原因。  
  
他以为这应该是一通早就在预料之中的电话，可是事实是，他完完全全没有丝毫准备。  
  
他飞车到达之时，还差一会儿午夜。Jones已经在那等他了，还有一辆应激警车。  
  
那里离June的房子有两街区远，还在Neal的2英里范围内。  
  
 _完全没有道理。_  
  
不是说Neal没有逃跑的理由，而是他没有在现在——*此时此地*——逃跑的理由。  
  
他迈下车，向Jones走过去，黑人探员手里拿着一个证物袋，他想里面装的应该就是Neal的追踪器。  
  
他突然觉得紧张，呼吸急促。然后当他看清袋子里面那个小机器整个损坏的样子时，他的心脏跳得那么厉害，让他几乎听不清Jones在说些什么。  
  
“……在哪找到它的？”他问，声音干哑。  
  
他随着Jones来到追踪器被抛弃的地点，然后开始在四周寻找，大概十米之外，他找到了。  
  
“血迹……”他盯着地上的少量暗色液体，轻轻道，“他没有跑。”  
  
“什么？”Jones皱眉。  
  
Peter抢过那个损坏的追踪器，指着几乎粉碎的面板道，“如果Neal要跑他根本没必要这么干！”他看着周围沉沉的夜色，Neal没有逃跑的事实终于进入他的大脑中，而他的心脏也猛然抽紧，因为那就意味着——  
  
“Neal没有逃跑，他被绑架了。”  
  
  
  
“你怎么知道Neal不是故布疑阵，把你引到错误的方向上？”在Neal的房间里，Jones问Peter。  
  
June说Neal习惯晚上出门慢跑，他的东西也都留在家里——家，没错，Peter已经开始把这里当成Neal的家来看了，一个他以为Neal会呆上一 阵的地方，这小子确实对他周围的人和环境很有一套。他的帽子挂在门后，钱包和手机在床头柜上。等他把那小子找回来后第一件事，就是教训他要随时把手机带在 身上。  
  
“他太骄傲了，不会那么干。”Peter一边翻看Neal的手机信息一边答道，有几条Moz-他不该知道名字-先生的信息，还有几个随便什么-他不用知道 名字-小姐们的信息。这没用处，他完全清楚是谁抓走了Neal，他猜他们没发现Neal的尸体证明他的身份没有暴露，倒不是说那还有什么能暴露的—— Neal基本上用的是他的本来身份，他让伊万相信他在FBI里的关系可以帮他把被扣留的那批珠宝弄出来，并且他还有安全的销赃管道。  
  
事实是，不管是否出于自愿，Neal现在不知所踪，脚上没有追踪器。Peter真的不愿往那上想，他只是需要尽快找到他。他总是能找到他。  
  
他把Neal的手机揣进大衣口袋。  
  
Jones似乎不愿放弃这个话题，他穷追不舍，“不是你说的，关于Neal，没什么是它看上去的样子？”  
  
他往门口走去，“有时候，对于真正了解他的人来说，”——这里‘真正了解他的人’意为Peter Burke——“有些事就是它们看上去的样子。”  
  
“所以，基本上来说，没可能分别出什么时候是哪种情况了？”  
  
Peter握着门把手，回头看向自己的手下，“对，基本上来说，没可能。”  
  
“那你是怎么知道这回不是他在耍你呢？”  
  
Peter只是给了他一个眼神，转身离开。  
  
Jones在他手下呆过足够长的时间，足以辨认出那眼神的意思——不是‘你怎么认为，Jones？’，就是‘白痴’，他猜多半是后者。  
  
“好吧，”他低喃，“所以你是真的了解这家伙。”  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
Neal完全不知道自己在哪。  
  
他的意思是说，他知道自己肯定是在伊万手底下某个难以追踪的仓库里，可是被关在卡车后的集装箱里经过几乎一整天的公路旅行，他现在可以是在纽约外的任何一个州。  
  
奇异的是，他从没想过Peter可能会找不到他。他的所有备用方案、所有坚持，全都建立在‘Peter会找到他’这一基础上。  
  
Peter总是能找到他，不管他自己知不知道自己在哪。  
  
不过他现在真的真的希望Peter能动作快些，因为伊万•伊万诺维奇这里显然打定主意不达目标誓不罢休，而20分钟前，他们开始喝酒。在Neal心中那张短短的‘最好不要招惹的’名单中，排在一个俄罗斯黑帮老大之前的——是一个喝醉的俄罗斯黑帮老大。  
  
伊万一口喝干酒杯里的无色液体，享受着食道里灼烧的感觉，他拿随身的匕首切下一片香肠，放进嘴里——喝酒时一定要就下酒菜，这是不变的法则。  
  
他踱到自己的小阶下囚身边。  
  
Neal侧躺在地上，蜷着身体，好像一只小动物。伊万几乎开始佩服这个男人了，他很清楚痛苦能给人带来怎样的影响，而他很清楚眼前这男人承受了多大痛楚，说实话这出乎他的预料。  
  
“我对你刮目相看，Neal。”他玩弄着手中的利刃，咀嚼着嘴里的食物。  
  
他用脚踢踢Neal受伤的肩膀——刚才被撞到墙上时弄伤的——把年轻男人摆成仰面朝上的姿势，单膝跪地，刀尖挑起他的下巴，愉快地听到一声尖锐的抽气。  
  
然而当他看进那双蓝眼中时，他在里面找到了痛苦、愤怒、坚定、轻蔑、甚至还有一点小小的洋洋得意，却惟独没有恐惧。  
  
伊万不喜欢那表情。  
  
他手上使劲，刀锋划破肌肤，“真没看出你是这种人，Neal，”伊万咬着牙道，“我以为你会……更识时务，懂得取舍，懂得妥协。”  
  
Neal咧咧嘴，“我这个人可能挺没原则，亲爱的伊万，可我从不贱卖自己。”  
  
“哦我不清楚那个，”伊万轻声道，把匕首斜斜拖过Neal的喉咙，留下一道不深不浅的血口，直抵锁骨，“你觉得自己的性命轻贱吗？”  
  
Neal口中终于溢出一声痛苦的悲鸣，他伸手想隔开匕首，却被伊万反手握住钉在地上。  
  
俄罗斯人看看刀刃上的血滴，开口，“最后一次机会，Neal，我的耐心是有限的。”说着，又在他胸前刻下一道伤口，“我也不愿在这漂亮脸蛋上留下个弹孔。”他伸手用带血的刀面拍拍Neal的脸颊。  
  
而Neal只是笑，好像伊万刚刚不过说了个笑话。他笑着，好像那是他唯一能做的事。  
  
伊万沉下脸，“你觉得自己很聪明嗯？”他狠狠地说，“让我们看看等你死了以后你还是不是这么觉得。”他掏出枪。  
  
“要我是你我就不那么做，伊万。”虽然浑身是伤、血迹斑斑，不知为何Neal仍能用轻快的语调说话，好像他并不是命悬一线的人质。  
  
“哦？”伊万问，把枪口顶在Neal额头。  
  
“除非你不想把你那批货要回来。”Neal轻而易举地吐出自己的救命筹码，好像只不过在说‘今天天气不错’，“那些祖母绿、红宝石、钻石……你有多着急这 笔资金？——挺着急的我猜。”他对着伊万吃人的眼神挑挑眉毛，“Oops，你真的应该在我们交易*之后*再绑我来，亲爱的伊万。”语气就像在说‘亲爱的白 痴’。  
  
伊万站起身，狂怒地来回踱步，“我已经尽量地以诚相待了，Neal Caffrey！”  
  
“哦这就是你所谓的以诚相待？”Neal刺耳地笑出声，“那我还真是受宠若惊——”  
  
讽刺的话语变成了痛苦的惊喘，伊万拿起一杯伏特加就将杯中的液体泼在Neal身上，玻璃杯在墙角砸得粉碎。  
  
烈酒灼烧着胸前的伤口，那痛楚几乎是难以忍受的。Neal在地上翻滚，嘴里终于受不住而溢出了呻吟。  
  
伊万跨前一步，毫不留情地抓住Neal的头发，拉得他扬起头来。而正在全力与痛楚对抗的男人根本无力抵抗，Neal死死咬着嘴唇，急促而短浅的呼吸着。  
  
“没、人、敢这样耍我，Neal。”伊万贴着Neal的耳朵，一字一字地说，“也许我应该废掉你一只手，嗯？”他把枪口对准Neal撑在地上的右手，“毕竟你是靠他吃饭的不是么？又或者我可以挖掉你一只眼睛，看看对少了一只眼的深发蓝眼美人，你的FBI还会不会心软？”  
  
Neal痛得两眼发黑，嘴里满是血腥味，大概是他咬破了嘴唇。他不确定自己为什么还能保持神志清醒，然后接下来发生的事就更加的模糊不清——  
  
门口发出巨响，脚步声，叫嚷声，枪声。他被猛地从地上拽起来，枪指着额头。  
  
“Neal！”  
  
Neal认得那个声音。他努力睁开眼睛，看到Peter在他面前，浑身紧绷，像只蓄势待发的猎豹，他的枪口指着自己。Neal有一瞬间的迷糊，他想说‘没必要这样Peter，我永远不会伤害你’，然后他意识到，那不是冲着自己的，那是冲着他身后的人的，伊万。  
  
“不是最好的时机，Peter。”Neal虚弱地笑笑。  
  
“哦考虑到你还没死，我得说这是个不错的时机了。”Peter毫不放松地紧盯着Neal身后的人，眼珠子都没动一动，“投降吧，伊万，都结束了。”他拿枪的手坚定沉稳，纹丝不动。  
  
伊万往后撤开几步，“放我走，不然我就杀了他。”他威胁道。  
  
“你知道那不可能发生，伊万，”Peter平板地说，“放开他，我就饶你一命。”  
  
“嘿Peter，”Neal开口，“El怎么样？”  
  
“她挺好，就是担心的要命。”Peter答道，“你知道你欠她一顿晚餐，回去以后。”  
  
Neal挑挑嘴角，“Hughes呢？”  
  
“他不怎么相信你是真的被绑架了，”FBI探员歪了歪头，依旧没有移开眼神，不过身体姿势似乎放松了不少，“我得立下军令状才能让他出兵帮忙。”  
  
就在Peter说出最后几个字的时候，Neal突然行动。他猛踢身后人的胫骨，两手抓住他持枪的手往前一代——  
  
一声枪响。Neal觉得有温热的液体溅到他的后颈上。  
  
然后他失去平衡，摔倒在地上。  
  
倒地的那一下冲击，痛得他几乎晕过去。他咬着牙大叫一声，同时听到Peter的声音在嚷嚷着什么。一双坚定的大手将他缓缓扶起来，Neal发现自己半躺在Peter怀里。  
  
“嘿伙计，”Peter说道，轻轻撩开他额头汗湿的头发，他看上去小心翼翼的，好像生怕弄痛了哪儿，“没事儿了，这就带你回家。”  
  
显然，Peter刚刚在叫嚷着医护人员，因为很快的，Neal就被抬上了担架。  
  
在被推走前一刻，Neal问，“你怎么找到我的？”  
  
Peter双手叉腰，长出一口气，“我总是能找到你，Neal，”他说，嘴角隐隐带着得意的微笑，“所以下次你决定逃跑的时候，可要仔细想清楚。”  
  
  
  
  
Peter跟在Neal后面走上楼梯。  
  
在医院躺了几天之后，Neal已经行动如常。但Peter太晓得这个男人，他知道在那从容自如的举止背后，隐藏着多少痛楚。  
  
Neal其实并不像每个人从他的外表推断的那样脆弱不堪一击。  
  
肋骨骨折，肩膀错位，软组织挫伤，割伤，还有天知道多少淤青在那衬衫底下，除开这些，他算是好好的。  
  
” _嘿，定义‘好好的’_ 。”Peter自嘲地想。  
  
Neal打开他住的阁楼房门，转过身。脸上带着他惯常轻松的笑容，“我到了，Peter。”他摊摊手，“看，好好的。没有晕倒，没有滚下楼梯。我想你可以回去工作了。”  
  
“对，我是应该。”Peter简短地回答，抿紧嘴唇，俄罗斯黑帮的案子还有成堆的收尾工作等着他去做。可脑袋里有个声音不断告诉他，应该和Caffrey谈谈。不过说真的，谈*什么*呢？—— _“干得好，Caffrey!不论被怎样暴力对待都不要屈服”？_ 还是 _“下次再遇到这种情况，先答应再说”？_  
  
“嘿，Peter，”Neal打断他的思绪，轻轻伸手碰了碰他的胳膊，“我没事儿。”年轻男人收敛了微笑，认真地睁大眼睛向他保证，“只是要睡上个两天。”  
  
Neal的眼睛现在是浅浅的天空蓝色，瞳孔很小。Peter看进去，就好像能够直直地看进他的灵魂，他慢慢挑起嘴角，“怎么，你在医院还没睡够？”  
  
那种洋洋得意的笑容又回来了，“谁叫我魅力无边，那些护士们怕我寂寞，争相与我作伴。”  
  
Peter没好气地哼了一声，目光下移，落在Neal仍然缠着绷带的脖子上，红色的伤口堪堪露出边沿。Peter伸出手，却在将将碰到对方之前停住，他真的不想给Neal造成更多的疼痛。  
  
他隔空描绘那道长长的伤疤，皱了皱眉头，“看来以后你得多穿高领了。”他努力让自己的声音显得轻松点儿。  
  
Neal满不在意地笑笑，“我以为你会叫我‘Cowboy up’,说‘哪个男人没一两道伤疤’之类的。”  
  
“……对还有那些。”Peter迟疑了一下，把手插进大衣兜里。  
  
Neal看起来想说点儿什么，但改变了主意，“Elizabeth今晚回城里？”最终他问，在得到Peter点头确认后，他冲他挤挤眼，“别忘了去医院接Satchmo。”  
  
Peter等着他，“我都不想问你是怎么知道这些的。”  
  
Neal只是回给他一个大大的微笑，Peter能确定他扯疼了脸上的瘀伤，虽然他半点儿都没显露。  
  
“去休息一会儿，Caffrey。”Peter半命令道。  
  
“你会想我不？”Neal扶着门笑问。  
  
Peter斜眼看他，控制着自己的笑容，“我想我还是能坚持几天没有你的日子的。”他半转开身，在临走前加道，“照顾好你自己，Neal。”  
  
Neal没有回话，但他给Peter的眼睛说明了一切。  
  
“我总是如此，Peter。我总是如此。”  
  
  
***********  
  
  
[稍后]  
  
“Moz，你确定这能行么？”Neal坐在沙发里目不转睛盯着自己脚上的新追踪器，手里拿着一把剪刀。  
  
Moz耸耸肩，“理论上讲，是的。但我没来得及测试。”他对Neal突然投来的瞪视举起双手，“嘿，你给我的时间太短了。要速度就得冒一点而风险，是不？”  
  
Neal把注意力转回脚腕上，嘟囔道：“我宁愿不。”  
  
“Neal，这能行的。”Moz用一种被冒犯到的语气说。他推了推眼镜，继续道，“不过我得承认，即使对我们来说这也挺高明的——原来的动不得手脚，就换 一个能动手脚的——偷天换日永远也不过时，经典。”他兴奋地再次推推眼镜，然后顿了顿，脸上露出点疑惑的表情，“Neal，你不是从一开始就计划好的 吧？”  
  
Neal瞥他一眼，凉凉地开口，“相信我Moz，如果是我的计划，我会选一种更无痛的方法。”他无视Moz明显地畏缩，弯下身准备剪断脚环，胸腹部的数个伤处同时向他抗议，“我只是……顺水推舟罢了。”他说。  
  
“你真的确定要那么做么？”Moz打断了他的动作。  
  
“Moz！”Neal直起身，难以置信地瞪着自己的老友，“我们不是三分钟前刚刚讨论过这个问题了？”  
  
“Ok，Ok。是，没错，呃，我不是说你不应该那么干。”Moz有点儿紧张地解释道，“我只是说，呃，你那个FBI看起来对你还不错。你知道，你现在就这么跑掉肯定会给他带来不小的麻烦，听说他之前为了救你，已经跟上司闹得挺不愉快……”  
  
Neal低着头，看不清楚表情，“这是我最好的机会，”他说，“这个追踪器在我剪断后仍然向外发出正常信号，给我大概两天的空窗期。Peter以为我这两 天在家养伤，所以就算信号一直不动他也不会起疑，而且也不太可能来找我，是占取先机的最佳时机。”他抬头看向Moz，脸上带着从容的微笑，但后者没法从他 眼里读出任何情绪，“有了两天的提前量，就算是Peter也很难在短期内抓到我。长远来看的话，一切都说不准。”  
  
“Ok。”Moz干脆利落地回答。  
  
Neal怀疑地看着他。他一脸无辜地看回去。  
  
年轻的骗术高手深吸一口气，再次弯腰。Moz看着。  
  
伸出剪子。Moz看着。  
  
停住。  
  
“……Moz，你能不能——”  
  
“Ok，Ok，我给你们俩一点儿独处的时间。”Moz举起手，开始往门口移动，同时转头补充道，“你确实知道这个追踪器并*不是*原来那个，对吧？”  
  
他在Neal的瞪视中走出房间，在身后关上门。  
  
三秒钟后，门又被打开，Moz探进头来：“顺便一提，道上最新的传言：伊万的老婆，伊莲娜伊万诺夫娜放话说要杀她老公的人也尝一尝痛失至爱的滋味。要我说，那女人可不是好惹的，不过反正我们不用对付她，是吧？”说完，他不等Neal作出任何回答，一缩头消失在门外。  
  
房门再次合上。  
  
Neal看着从露台边沿透过的橙色夕阳，不知在想些什么。  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Peter盯着电脑屏幕上的信号，那显示着Neal正安安分分地呆在June家里——倒不是说Peter指望他回去别的什么地方。  
  
每天下班回家前查看Neal的行踪已几乎成了一种仪式。从七年前开始，掌握这个男人的一举一动就是Peter的工作，后来它慢慢变成了习惯，直到现在，不 管Peter多不情愿承认，这种需要了解Neal的举动的迫切感早已深入骨髓，并且远远超过了一个FBI探员对他监管下的犯人应有的关切程度。  
  
而今晚这感觉格外强烈。Peter坐在电脑前，一再向自己确认没什么好担心的。窗外夜色沉沉，他早该回家与出差回来的老婆团聚，可是他无法摆脱脑袋里那一种隐隐的不安感。  
  
Neal在计划些什么。  
  
Peter能觉出来。虽然早前年轻男人的举止如常，没有透露半点痕迹，但Peter能觉出来——他能*闻*出来，Neal在紧张。  
  
他绝对在计划着什么，问题是Peter没有一点概念那是什么，对此他感到难以置信的挫败。  
  
这就是Neal。他给Peter带来的挫败感与他带来的满足感同样巨大。有时候Peter觉得他了解Neal的一切，而有时候他却好像一点儿也不了解他。  
  
Peter瞪着代表Neal的那一点信号，好像能从中读出Neal的企图似的。不幸的是，他不能，而且如果他再不回家，Elizabeth大概会剥了他的皮。  
  
叹一口气，Peter关上电脑起身。这时他的手机响了——是他的一个线人的号码。  
  
Peter皱起眉，如果不是很重要的事，这人不会给他来电话。  
  
“Burke，”他接通电话，然后因为听到的内容血色尽褪。  
  
他没顾得上拿外套就冲出了办公室，脑海中只有一个念头：  
  
 _“Elizabeth。”_  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth把行李放在玄关，回身锁上大门。  
  
还是自己家最好了，哪儿也比不上。她深吸了一口气，放松了因长途旅行而紧绷的神经。家里熟悉的气味中透着一丝陌生，她猜也许是因为早上Peter在上班前做了突击扫除的缘故。  
  
屋里没有灯光，Peter显然又加班加得忘了时间。Elizabeth在心里给他半小时的时间，如果到时他还不回来，她就要他好看。  
  
她踢掉鞋子，一边往楼梯走去，一边盘算着：因为工作关系没能去医院看Neal，连他的出院日也错过，改天一定要叫他来家里吃饭。  
  
就在这时，她听见那个微小的，但不容错辨的金属相击声。  
  
Elizabeth僵住身体，闭了闭眼。有那么一瞬，她希望这是Peter为了欢迎她回来给她的惊喜。但不是，她是那个对丈夫的枪存有幻想的人，Peter不是。  
  
她慢慢转过身，从客厅的阴影里走出一个有着浅金色头发的女人，手里握着一把小巧的贝雷塔。  
  
“我希望你在脚垫上擦过鞋子，我讨厌陌生人把我的地板弄脏。”Elizabeth状似轻松地说，但事实上，她的心猛地沉入了冰水中——在那女人铅灰色的眼中，她清楚地看到了冰冷的杀意。  
  
“Mrs.Burke，”女人冷酷地说道，“请原谅我擅自闯入，不过我想你不会在意太久的。”  
  
“我能知道为什么么？”Elizabeth问，希望能拖延些时间。  
  
那女人迟疑了一下，然后道，“你的丈夫杀死了我的丈夫。”  
  
“哦，”El挑挑眉，“如果Peter杀了什么人的话，一定是因为那个人该死。”  
  
“你很有胆量，Mrs.Burke。”金发女人翘起嘴角，露出个让人脊背发凉的微笑，“如果是在别种情况下，我们也许会成为朋友。”  
  
“即使再过一百年，你我也不可能成为朋友。”  
  
接下来30秒内发生的事情，好像一个被特殊剪辑过再以4倍慢速播放的影片：  
  
在Elizabeth几乎要绝望地闭眼迎接死亡的时候，门口响起了开锁的声音，一个熟悉的，带笑的嗓音说到：“我回来了，亲爱的。”  
  
El难以置信地转头。  
  
Satchmo从门缝儿溜进来，直扑向客厅中唯一的陌生人。  
  
枪响。El被猛地推倒在地。  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Peter带着探员们冲上自家台阶，这时响起的突兀枪声在寂静的社区里显得惊心动魄。Peter觉得仿佛自己被子弹击中。  
  
他无法呼吸，他不知道自己会怎么做，如果他晚了一步——  
  
“El！”  
  
他撞门进去，压根儿没费神曲理睬被Satchmo扑倒在地的陌生女人——他知道Jones会处理她——直奔自己的妻子而去。  
  
El安然无恙，他却没有因此而放下心来。他站在那儿，觉得吃惊、困惑、惊慌和恐惧。  
  
“……不。”他难以置信地轻喃。  
  
Elizabeth跪坐在地上，眼中盈满了泪水，脸上全是惊吓和悲伤，满手鲜血。  
  
——Neal的鲜血。  
  
“叫救护车！”Peter大吼道，虽然在潜意识里他知道一定早就有人打了电话。他脱下外套，按在Neal腹部的伤口上，代替了Elizabeth的双手。  
  
“噢…”Neal轻轻道，“很痛。”年轻男人睁大眼睛看着天花板，好像还没反应过来发生了什么。  
  
Elizabeth发出一声啜泣，紧紧握住Peter的手腕。Peter能觉出来她手上温热的鲜血。  
  
“Neal，”他叫道，将一只手伸到Neal脖子下面以保持他呼吸通畅，“看着我，Neal！看着我，你会没事儿的。”  
  
Neal眨了眨眼，把目光移到Peter脸上。  
  
“Peter，”他舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻地说，“抱歉。”  
  
Peter完全不明白他在为什么道歉。  
  
而Neal只是瞪大眼睛看着他，深色的瞳孔几乎盖住了全部蓝色，他说：“我很抱歉，Peter，对不起……”  
  
然后Peter猛地明白了，他尖锐地吸了口气，看向Neal的左脚——脚腕处空荡荡的，没有脚环，没有追踪器，两只脚都没有。  
  
“Peter，你知道我非这么做不可。”Neal几乎是在解释道，脸上的表情不可读，但Peter怀疑他在其中看到了愧疚和悲伤。  
  
Peter狠狠地瞪着眼前的男人，他气得不行——他气得不行，困惑不解外加心焦如焚。他完全不知该做什么反应好，他想敲开Neal的小脑瓜看看里面都装了 些什么；他想抓住他摇晃，冲他大吼；他想把他关在别人都找不到的地方，远离伤害。最终，他只是对Jones喊道：“那该死的救护车在哪儿？！”  
  
等待救护车的那几分钟好象有一世纪那么长。Peter不断地在Neal想闭上眼的时候对他重复“看着我Neal，看着我…”，而Neal就听话地努力睁大眼睛看着他，Peter觉得自己会有好一阵子无法将那双眼的模样从自己梦中抹去。  
  
随后，Peter凭着FBI探员的身份硬挤上救护车，带着不肯离开他身边的El一起。  
  
一路上，他紧紧搂着Elizabeth，把注意力放在显示Neal心跳的‘哔哔’声上，努力不去想El沾血的脸庞看起来多么脆弱绝望。  
  
  
  
  
手术室外，Elizabeth坐在长椅上，看着Peter像笼中的野兽一样走来走去。她能感觉到自己丈夫身上辐射出的怒火，同时她也知道Peter在用愤怒掩盖心底的担忧。她深吸了一口气，强迫自己平静下来，如果Peter要爆发，那么她最好是保持理智的那个。  
  
“Peter——”她刚开口就打断。  
  
“他究竟知不知道自己在做什么？！”Peter转身面对她，如期爆发出来，“他剪了他的脚环！”Peter愤怒地喘了口气，“通常你剪掉追踪器是为了跑得越远越好，而不是回来自投罗网！”  
  
“亲爱的，”El给他一个‘哦，别这样’的眼神，“他救了我的命。”  
  
Peter紧绷的双肩在听到这句话后猛地松懈下来，他长出一口气，“是啊，我知道。亲爱的，我知道。而且谢天谢地，如果你发生什么事……我不知道自己会怎么样。”他揉揉额头。  
  
Elizabeth走过去，紧紧地抱住他。Peter急切地回抱，把脸埋进她的头发里。  
  
“你会拿他怎么办?”El问。  
  
“不知道。”Peter说，“让我们先确保我*能*把他怎么样。”  
  
他们都说出了这句话的另一种含义，不过现在不是谈论那个问题的时候。  
  
“他会没事儿的。”Elizabeth保证。  
  
“他最好是。”Peter顿了顿，然后说，“作为一个绝顶聪明的人，Neal有时候干的事真是傻得不得了。”  
  
El闻言从他胸前抬起头来，“你的意思是，他应该跟俄罗斯黑帮合作？或者让一个疯婆娘把我杀掉？”她做出一个不赞同的表情，拍拍老公的胸口，“不，我想不。Peter，你只是担心他。”  
  
“哦，是啊，”Peter苦笑道，“我担心他有的时候貌似自己都不知道自己在做些什么。这就是问题所在，El，Caffrey是一个如此杰出的骗子，有时候他不仅仅骗过了所有其他人，有时候他也骗过了他自己。”  
  
这时手术室上方的灯光熄灭，医生走出来向他们解释伤情。总的来说，只要好好休养，很快Neal就又能让Peter烦心头疼了。  
  
他俩靠在一起，看着护士把麻醉未退的Neal推到病房。  
  
Elizabeth抱紧Peter的手臂，轻轻在他耳边说道：  
  
“那么幸好有你，如此了解他。”  
  
                                                                                                                                    ——fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2010年1月19日。


End file.
